Hold It Bessie!
by Parent12D
Summary: After winning the Lemonade Contest (and earning the Lemonade Drinking Badge), Bessie needs to go to the bathroom. Unfortunately, Portia goes through her way to make sure all bathrooms are closed for Bessie. How will Bessie make it? Read and find out.


Ladies and Gentlemen! This is my very first Mighty B fan fiction I'm doing, and the name of it is called:

 **HOLD IT, BESSIE!**

Now if you want to know what this story is about, read the summary. Otherwise, this fan fiction is based off a Camp Lazlo episode that's similarly named to this one.

Now that I'm done ranting now, let's get to the story now.

 **NOTE:** All characters of The Mighty B belong to Nickelodeon and the creators.

Let's start!

* * *

 **IN THE CITY OF SAN FRANCISCO CALIFORNIA:**

It was a wonderful nice Monday morning in the city of San Francisco, where a lot of people were busy doing what they normally do on a daily basic. But that's not what we are focusing on today. We are focusing on the one location where all Honeybee Scout meetings are held. That's right; we begin at The Recreation Center.

Inside, a lemonade drinking contest was being held, and the two people competing are Portia Gibbons, and Bessie Higgenbottom. A bunch of Honeybee scouts, Gwen, Penny, Millie, and a bunch of others were surrounding them. Portia then took her glass of lemonade and began to drink it. The other honeybees were chatting about how she might not make it.

Fortunately, despite Portia's lips going all wrinkly from the sour taste with no sugar, she made it. She flipped the paper cup upside down, and the other scouts cheered.

"Ha," Portia sounding confident. "Beat that Bessie Stinkenbottom!"

"No problem-o," Bessie sounded confident as well. By Bessie's side were two people. On her right was Ben, her younger brother, and on her left was Happy, her dog.

"Bessie you sure you can do this?" Ben asked, sounding worried.

"Relax guys," Bessie said. "This match is in the bag."

Happy then groaned sounding like he had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't worry Happy," Bessie patted him on the head. "It's a synch. Watch this."

Bessie then picked up her cup of lemonade and drank it whole. Her mouth started swelling and then it looked like she was knocked out.

"Ha, I guess I win." Portia stated.

"Pay up, you know the deal," Gwen told Ben, as he started to pay her some money when Bessie said.

"WAIT! I…can…do this."

Bessie slowly got up and flipped her cup over too onto the table, as the other scouts cheered.

"See, I drank mine, without any sugar at all," Bessie waved a sugar pack of sugar as proof.

"Big deal," Portia said. "I bet you can't drink concentrated lemonade."

The scouts then gasped seeing that no one has ever been able to drink processed lemonade.

"Sure I can," Bessie then got out a lemon, squeezed the lemon juice into the cup and began to drink it up. Despite her eyes going all dry and mouth swelling up, she didn't fall out.

"See, I can do this." She then flipped her cup over and placed it down.

"Please," Portia spat. "Do not underestimate me Bessie. My cousin Chelsea has won the lemonade drinking contest 40 times in a row, I can win it too."

Portia did the same thing Bessie did as she squeezed Lemon juice out of a lemon into a cup and drank it whole. The other scouts then gasped and had worried looks on their faces as she drank it all. When it seemed like she made it, she ended up falling over and was knocked out.

"Portia," Penny asked. "You okay?"

"Well, guess that makes me the winner then," Bessie announced.

"Alright, give it up, we won," Ben demanded Gwen as she then gave him the lemonade drinking badge that Bessie had just earned as a result of her winning. Ben then gave it to Bessie.

"I GOT IT! THE LEMONADE DRINKING BADGE IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" Bessie cheered, holding the badge in her grasp.

"BARK BARK BARK!" Happy barked in a happy manner, as if he was congratulating Bessie.

"HOORAY!" The other scouts cheered for Bessie. "LET'S ALL TAKE A PHOTO WITH THE CHAMPION!"

"I'll take the picture!" Millie announced.

"And I'll be with Bessie!" Penny shouted, looking goofy with her tongue hanging out.

"Ughh… What happened," Portia came back and what she saw got her shocked. "What the…?"

"BESSIE! BESSIE! BESSIE! BESSIE!" The other honeybees carried Bessie as they then took their leave. This infuriated Portia to no end.

"Wait, Messie won? And she's being phrased? And I'm not!?" Portia grunted as she screamed angrily. "THIS ISN'T OVER BESSIE! I WILL HAVE VENGEOUS!"

* * *

All the other Honeybee Scouts along with Ben and Happy were with Bessie as they were about to take a group photo.

"Alright everyone let me turn on my camera first." Millie does that and gets a good position, except for the fact that Bessie was jumping up and down in an uncomfortable manner.

"Hey Bessie, mind not making all that squirming," Millie instructed.

"I'm sorry Millie. I guess I drank TOO much lemonade. Mind if I go use the potty?" Bessie asked squirming.

"Alright. Everyone, let's take a 5 minute bathroom break!" Millie announced.

All the scouts ran for the restroom with Ben and Happy as Bessie let out a sigh of relief and ran for the restroom afterwards.

When Bessie got to the restroom, she only saw Penny and Millie in front of her.

"Okay," Bessie calmed herself. "This isn't a long line. I can wait that long."

All of a sudden, we see Gwen casually cut Millie and went into the restroom.

"HEY! Gwen just cut in line!" Bessie shouted.

"Nah, she was next to use the restroom," Penny said.

"But I thought Millie was next in line." Bessie wondered.

"She is. Next to be next to get in line." Penny then motioned to a sign that said 'start of line' and Bessie saw a whole long line of people starting at the sign. Bessie was about to flip, but kept herself calm.

"Gotta keep calm. Gotta keep calm. Gotta keep calm," Bessie said to herself constantly.

It felt like several hours before Bessie was next to use the restroom.

"It's all yours Bessie," Penny said as she left.

"Finally," Bessie approached the door but was then shocked that a sign that said 'OUT OF ORDER' was shown.

"WHAT!? Out of order!" Bessie exasperated as she then ran off to go to another bathroom. We see that Portia intentionally put that sign on there on purpose to humiliate Bessie, as she was then snickering.

* * *

Bessie then made a dash towards Mrs. Gibbons' house as she then started knocking on the door repeatedly.

"MRS. GIBBONS! MRS. GIBBONS! MRS. GIBBONS!"

Mrs. Gibbons then opened the door and saw Bessie and waited for her to say something.

"Mrs. Gibbons listen, I just engaged in a lemonade drinking contest and I drank too much lemonade and I was wondering if I could use your bathroom please?" Bessie explained pleaing.

"No no Bessie," Mrs. Gibbons shook her head. "You know the rules; only ONE Honeybee Scout a day can use my restroom."

To prove her point, we see Portia coming out of the restroom and had approached the garden, and activated the sprinklers, causing water to splattering on the yard.

"Mommy, the plants looked dry, so I decided to water the garden for you."

"That's my dear Portia," Mrs. Gibbons seemed proud, as Bessie was gonna explode.

"Now where AM I gonna GO TO THE BATHROOM THEN!?" Bessie was panicking.

"I don't know, go in the ocean or something whatever." Mrs. Gibbons waved her off as Bessie took off again.

Bessie was now near the docks in the ocean and she let out all that urine inside her as she let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a dolphin popped out and said.

"I don't swim in your toilet, so please don't whiz in my home,"

Realizing her mistake, Bessie brought back in all the urine she let out and went to the docks and ran off. The dolphin was then revealed to be Portia, who was snickering once again, enjoying the fact that she's messing with Bessie.

Bessie tried everyone's house in the city of San Francisco, but none of them were available. She even tried her own home, only to find out that her mom was in there, her face covered in oatmeal and two sliced cucumbers on her eyes, as if she was in a salon.

* * *

Bessie was really in need to use the bathroom even after checking every bathroom. She then saw a target mark near a tree and saw it as the perfect opportunity to use it. Making sure no one was watching, she approached the tree and began to whiz when suddenly.

"Bessie, what do you think you're doing," Portia wondered. "You weren't thinking of peeing on that tree were you?"

"Oh, but… but I really need to go or I'm gonna explode!" Bessie shouted.

"Hey Bessie, since you're my _best friend,_ I'm gonna help you out," Portia faked being nice to her.

"Really," Bessie seemed excited. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course, what are friends for," Portia explained. "The Beaver scouts have a bathroom you can use."

"LET'S GO!" Bessie grabbed Portia by the hand and went to the Beaver Scouts' Meeting area.

* * *

"So wait, why should we let you, a Honeybee scout use our bathroom?" A Beaver Scout asked, after hearing Bessie explains her dilemma to them.

"BECAUSE I REALLY HAVE TO GO!" Bessie shouted.

"Woah," Another Beaver Scout said. "That's not really the polite way to ask for the restroom."

"I'm sorry," Bessie apologize. "Can I please use your bathroom? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?"

"Fine you can use it," One of the Beaver Scouts said as Bessie approached the door when Portia called out.

"Wait Bessie," Portia shouted. "Isn't that a BOY'S bathroom!?"

Bessie realized it IS a boys bathroom.

"What's the matter, Bessie Higgenbottom?" A beaver scout asked.

"Do you guys have any girl bathrooms?" She asked them.

"Are you kidding? This is a _Boy Scout_ troop! There are no girl bathrooms in a boy scout troop area!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Bessie screamed as she and Portia went back to their area.

"Don't worry Bessie, I'm sure we can find somewhere for you to go." Portia remarked.

"Yeah before I explode," Bessie muttered as she brought her index finger to her ear.

"Your saying I should do what Finger?" She asked her index finger.

After a moment of silence.

"Okay, I'll do it," Bessie said as she dashed off with Portia right behind her. Portia then lost sight of Bessie as she called out for her. It wasn't long before she saw that Bessie took down her Out of Order sign and went into the bathroom and decided to use it whether it was out of order or not.

"MY OUT OF ORDER SIGN!" Portia screamed as she then heard Bessie letting loose a giant amount of urine from inside of her, and Portia already knew what that meant. She was using the bathroom.

"You win this round Bessie, but I shall be the victor here!" Portia announced as she went back home.

* * *

It then seemed like several hours before the flushing of a toilet was heard and Bessie had finally used the restroom and after washing her hands, she finally came out of the bathroom, all better and such. Portia was now right in front of the door again after preparing something for Bessie.

"Oh hey Bessie," Portia greeted. "Did you use the bathroom?"

"I just finished up," Bessie admitted. "And I feel as good as new again."

Portia then faked cried as Bessie became concerned.

"Portia what's the matter," Bessie wondered.

"Oh it's just that I've been up all night preparing something and I wanted to give something to you."

Bessie got excited after hearing that.

"You did!?" Bessie wondered. "What is it?"

"This is what I want to give you," Portia then took out what looked like a diaper.

"Uh Portia," Bessie questioned. "Isn't that a diaper?"

"This? This isn't a diaper! Diapers are for babies," Portia then explained. "This is a tinkle tog! This is what the astronauts wore into outer space for whenever they needed to use the bathroom."

"SWEET!" Bessie snatched the tinkle tog and put it on. "THIS FEELS AWESOME PORTIA! Thanks, you're the best bee friend a girl could ever ask for."

"Yeah yeah," Portia said with less enthusiasm. "Why don't you go and show that to the others at the Recreation Center."

"Will do!" Bessie then ran for the Recreation Center, all excited and such as Portia was snickering to herself once again.

"This is just too good," Portia smirked. "Humiliating Messie is as easy as taking candy from a baby, if not easier. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bessie had just entered the Recreation Center, where all the other Honeybee Scouts, including Millie, Penny, Gwen, Ben, Happy, the Hippie, and even Mr. Wu were all in there when Bessie announced.

"HEY GUYS, CHECK OUT WHAT I HAVE ON!"

This got all of their attention, as they stared in amazement in silence. A few minutes later, Millie said.

"Hey, Bessie's wearing a DIAPER!"

They all started laughing except Ben and Happy.

"YEAH," Gwen agreed. "Messie Stinkenbottom is so ridiculous in a diaper!"

They all started laughing when Ben then said to Happy.

"Oh no, Bessie is in trouble," He said. "Come on Happy, we gotta back her up."

Happy made grunting noises, assuming his way of saying 'let's take one for the team'.

Ben came right to Bessie as he accidently tripped and fell. Happy then went and coughed up a chewed up steak tip on top of Ben.

"Hey, Ben just tripped himself and then Happy coughed up a steak tip on top of him!" Millie announced as they began laughing at Ben and Happy instead.

"Bessie, get out of here while we have them distracted," Ben said to Bessie.

"Ben why do I have to-"

"GO! NOW!" Ben shouted louder cutting her off.

"Hey wait a second," Millie realized. "Ben and Happy are just distracting us from the real funny! BESSIE'S STILL WEARING THE DIAPER!"

Some more laughing towards Bessie was heard until Bessie then spoke up.

"Oh no, this isn't a diaper at all."

"It's not?" Ben questioned.

"Nope," Bessie admitted. "It's a tinkle tog."

"Tinkle Tog?"

"Yes, it's what the astronauts wear into space in case they need to pee." Bessie explained to them all.

"I… I am starting to like Tinkle Togs already!" Penny announced.

"So am I," Ben added.

"Tinkle Togs are far out dude," The hippie said. "They are better than the governments own restrooms that they have us use in release all that urine man,"

"I WANT A TINKLE TOG!" A Honeybee Scout shouted.

"ME TOO!"

"BESSIE, CAN WE HAVE A TINKLE TOG TOO!"

"Okay, okay guys, I can get you all Tinkle Togs for all of you," Bessie then found some diapers that are now know as tinkle togs and everyone put them on.

* * *

Portia was heading to the Recreation Center and was saying to herself.

"I bet everyone is laughing at Bessie right now and she feels humiliated."

She then opened the door and saw no one was laughing at Bessie. In fact, she noticed they were all wearing Tinkle Togs. She saw Penny wearing a Tinkle Tog.

"What the…? What's going on," Portia sounded annoyed.

"Oh hi Portia! Guess what, your idea of a tinkle tog is so awesome, now we are all wearing it." Bessie explained as all the Honeybee Scouts, even Gwen were all wearing diapers.

"Why are you all wearing that," She asked.

"Portia, this is what the astronauts wear in space so they have somewhere to pee and not waste good clothing," Ben explained.

"Yeah, tinkle togs are the best," Penny admitted.

"They are far out incredible dude," Hippie said.

"Hey Bessie, can you save my spot while I go to the restroom?" Ben explained as he then stood up and just stood there…actually peeing in the tinkle tog.

"Okay, I'm done."

This seriously grossed out Portia.

"We don't need to use the bathroom anymore!" Millie shouted.

We see Gwen peeing in her tinkle tog.

"Ah…" She sighed in relief.

"Ah…" Penny sighed too.

"Oh yeah man, I feel good!" Hippie said, going pee in his tinkle tog.

Even Mr. Wu let out a sigh of relief, but then he realized the mistake he made.

"Darn, forgot I wasn't wearing a tinkle tog," He said snapping his fingers.

Portia then lost her sanity as she screamed.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU GUYS ARE GROSS! YOU'RE ALL WEARING DIAPERS!"**

"No they're not Portia," Bessie said. "They're tinkle togs."

"Bark bark bark," Happy explained actually taking a whiz in his tinkle tog.

"No… No…" Portia was hyperventilating.

"Come on Portia, try one," Millie offered her a fresh tinkle tog. "You know you want to."

"PORTIA! PORTIA! PORTIA! PORTIA! PORTIA!"

Portia decided to join in as she grabbed the tinkle tog and put it on.

"HEY EVERYONE, I AM THE ONE WHO THOUGHT OF THE TINKLE TOG!" Portia revealed.

Everyone of them started to cheer for Portia as she was standing on the table. Suddenly a voice was heard.

"Excuse me Portia,"

The voice was revealed to be Rainbow (the same Rainbow who is a tour guide in a couple of episodes) as she approached Portia.

"Oh hey there Rainbow," She greeted. "I am the maker of tinkle togs. Would you like to have a tinkle tog for yourself?"

Rainbow laughed and then said.

"Oh no no, no thanks. No Tinkle Togs for me," Rainbow then got straight to the point. "I'm just here to tell you that your cousin Chelsea is here to see you."

With that, Portia's face went blank, but it got worse when a voice shouted.

"PORTIA!"

The person who shouted was none other than Chelsea, who was very displeased with what she was seeing. Portia was now shaking like a leaf as Chelsea started.

"I can't believe this. I suppose you have lost the lemonade drinking contest I'm betting, and now you're gonna tell me that you have invented the most freaking ridiculous looking diaper?!"

"But I-" Portia started.

"But nothing," Chelsea interrupted. "You are SO not my cousin anymore!"

This struck Portia hard, as Chelsea went for the door. She turned back to her one last time to comment.

"And by the way Portia, goofy old fashion dumb looking diapers is _so_ last year." She then walked out as Portia then stated.

"But… It's not a diaper. It's a TINKLE TOG!"

The rest of the day was celebrated with tinkle togs and such, and this is just about the end of the short.

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S IT! HOW WAS THAT! YES, IT IS VERY SIMILAR TO THE CAMP LAZLO EPISODE THAT HAS A SIMILAR NAME TO THIS FANFICTION, BUT ALSO, THIS IS MY VERY FIRST MIGHTY B FAN FICTION THAT I DID, SO GO EASY!**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL FOLKS; I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD ONE NOW!**

 **BE SURE TO LEAVE SOME REVIEWS FOR THIS SHORT!**

 **BYE NOW!**


End file.
